galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Counter Attack (D19)
Counter Attack, is the first and main story of the Battlestar Dauntless' Universe, written by Robert Sharpe. Plot Chapter One Prologue Chapter Two The Fall Begins, follow the Battlestar Dauntless during the Cylon attack as it engages the Cylon. Chapter Three Regroup, Rearm, Restore: Dauntless begins repairs. A number of new characters are introduced here, and a number of casualties and materiel losses is established, though this number gets higher through the chapter. It is also shown that Dauntless does not have enough room for all the Vipers, Raptors and Shuttles, so they are left on the pod runways during this chapter. Dauntless is found by a mixed fleet of civilian and military ships, and together they make their way to Leonis Shipyards. Alan Langsford's callsign of Butt Monkey is based on something that happened to one of the Author's friends. Also, some back history to Commander Sharpe is revealed as well as a different angle to the Cylon attack. Chapter Four Revenge Of The Colonial Fleet: During a scouting mission, a Raptor finds an intact Valkyrie class Battlestar floating in space. Realising its intact because it was never launched, Sharpe orders it to be recovered if possible which is done. The fleet also attacks the Cylons head on, but loses one ship as it jumps Chapter Five Enemies Within: Sharpe counts the costs of the engagement, and proceeds with his plan to bring the Valkyrie class Battlestar to life and into service. However, an underground movement takes place and Richardson arrests Sharpe and orders marines to detain him in his quarters. They however take him to a Raptor which whisks him away to the Flimsie Whimsie Chapter Six Coup: The Self Proclaimed President promotes Richardson to Commander while Sharpe plots with several officers who managed to escape the mutiny to retake the ship. Richardson attempts to fire upon the liner Regina Magna but is stopped when Sharpe places the Flimsie Whimsie in line of fire and deploys Vipers and Raptors. Despite Colonel Makepeace flying in in the Valkrie class ship, Richardson orders Dauntless' arsenal turned on Flimsie Whimsie, but is arrested and detained by Major Knott who secures Dauntless' weapons and surrenders the ship to Sharpe. Sharpe later removes the President from power and declares a type of Martial Law within the fleet. This chapter also reveals that Adama shared the secrets from what he found during Operation Raptor Talon with Sharpe a few years before the fall. This is shown when he reveals Colonel Fant to be a Cylon agent. (NOTE: Adama may have also shared this information with other Commanders he trusted with the information) Chapter Seven Chapter Seven is delayed due to the author having had surgery recently. In an online talk with Wes Imlay, the Author noted it might not have been a good idea to work on Chapter Seven 30 minutes after waking up. Characters Commander Robert 'Indefatigable' Sharpe: Commanding officer of the Battlestar Dauntless Colonel Leeroy Cauntari: X.O. of the Battlestar Dauntless - killed during Battle of Virgon. In the heat of battle, Sharpe refers to him as Colonel Leeroy. John Smith: Chief Engineer - killed during Battle of Virgon Riker: Second Officer - killed during Battle of Virgon Unnamed Navigation Officer - killed during Battle of Virgon Communications Petty Officer: although badly injured, the PO survives the battle and sends out the orders for all remaining Vipers, Raptors and Shuttles to board Dauntless. Unnamed NCO: This character gives Sharpe a Sit Rep after discovering that Cauntari, Riker and the Navigation Officer were all killed. Unnamed Engineering Crewman: This female character informs Sharpe that the Dauntless' Jump Drive has been knocked out, but still retains enough charge for one jump. Lieutenant Gene Simmons: Simmons jumps close to Dauntless before the ship jumps to Virgon. Coming from the Triton, Simmons lands his damaged Raptor onboard along with a wounded ECO. Commander William Adama: commanding officer of the Battlestar Galactica - mentioned only. (Author plans to have an appearance in later chapter) Rear Admiral Scott Tolan: Commanding Officer of the Battlestar Victorious (An homage to Wes Imlay's stories by the Author) Admiral Hood: Admiral in Fleet Deployment department Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Nineteen Category:Battlestar Dauntless Universe Category:Fan Series Category:Stub-Working on it